Mai HiME: Found Objects
by ArcaJeth
Summary: In this quasi sequel to Loose Threads new romances form, while a new threat surfaces. Chapter 4 is finally done!
1. Prologue

Mai-HiME and Mai-Otome are the property of Sunrise and Bandai. This is a work of parody and I gain no profit from it.

Special thanks goes out to Love-is-god and Naolin for beta-reading. ::HUGS::

**Mai-HiME: Found Objects**

**Prologue:**

**Regret**

Himeno Fumi enjoyed applying lessons from her former life into her new life. As a maid, she made certain her mistress's life was as uncomplicated as possible. She took care of all the domestic chores and menial tasks so that the Academy director could focus on her duties.

As director of Fuuka Gakuen herself, Fumi applied the same discipline to shaping young minds. A tidy, comforting and uncomplicated environment was fertile soil in which to grow the leaders of the future.

A heavy sigh escaped her cherry lips, its passage slightly ruffling her pastel pink hair. Stacks of reports from various agencies all but buried her desk, illuminated by her Tiffany lamp. Fumi gazed longingly at the wall-sized bank of windows across from her. The drapes were drawn to ward off the afternoon sun. How she enjoyed looking down into the courtyards upon her students merrily living their young lives, secure in their sense of immortality.

But the reports beckoned. Even though Himeno Fumi knew exactly what they said. Suspicious people had been seen around campus. They were always in the shadows and never actually approached a student or faculty, yet always disappeared if they themselves were approached.

Given the school's history, this case could be anything from reporters trying to snap a photo of a famous student (a few young idols attended Fuuka), to a precursor to invasion.

Another paper caught her eye. It was a proposal from a private security subsidiary of the Suzushiro Group. While it was a good proposal (at a deep discount from a respected alumna), Fumi hesitated. Fuuka's philosophy had always been to give students as much freedom as possible. Armed guards on campus felt too much like giving up.

"What would you do?" She asked of the gilt-framed photo upon her desk.

It was the only one of its kind, for this office was the only place Fumi could gaze at said photo without falling apart. A girl no older than twelve years smiled back at her. Looking so delicate with lavender hair and porcelain skin, the girl's sea-green eyes held a depth that belied her tender age. They told of secrets a thousand years in the making, of old loves found and lost and the most terrible and wonderful depths of mortals and gods.

Himeno Fumi's one regret in her long service to Kazahana Mashiro was her inability to touch the other's heart. Being a maid required a measure of professional detachment, as did their mission. Yet, as Fumi began to know her young charge's mind a bit better, she found that Mashiro was fighting for more than just to keep her frail body alive. She was fighting herself.

No matter how Fumi served her and gave her all to love Mashiro as if she were a member of her own family, there was always a limit. An almost tangible line of intimacy which she was never allowed to cross.

With a dull pang of regret, Fumi tapped a button on her desk which drew the curtains aside. Students, freed from classes milled about the courtyards; chatting and roughhousing, reading and playing, walking to part-time jobs or hurrying to club activities.

"Of course you'd say that," Fumi said with a small smile. This school was bequeathed to her. An outlet on which to lavish all the love and attention her absent mistress couldn't accept.

Fumi picked up her office phone and began dialing.

* * *

"Hey! Don't daydream!"

The call jarred the girl from her reverie. She'd been gazing at the Administration building where shed seen an odd movement from one of the windows. She glanced behind her, odd twin ponytails whipping around.

"I wasn't daydreaming Ers-chan," she protested without much conviction. "That building just now seemed so..."

"What, Arika-chan?" Her friend, a smallish girl with short-blond hair clipped just above the collar of her blue-on-white middle school uniform, came to her side.

"Just kinda sad, I guess." A shadow passed over her luminous, blue eyes before she shook the thought off. "Where's Nina-chan anyway?"

"She said she had class duty today and to go on without her."

"But Mai-senpai invited us over for tea and snacks!"

"We'll just have to make sure to save some for her before you and Mikoto-chan eat them all." Erstin teased with a grin.

"I'll make you pay for that one!" Arika gave chase as Erstin giggled and ran towards the dorms.

* * *

**Aouthor's Notes**

My first crossover (sort of...). This one's been on my mind for a while now. Think of it as a sequel to "Loose Threads." Almost. Hold on thight. It's going to get rough.


	2. Chapter 1: Found

Mai-HiME and Mai-Otome are the property of Sunrise and Bandai. This is a work of parody and I gain no profit from it.

**Author's Note: **Parts of this story take place during the same timeline of my previous stories; _Loose Threads _and _Masquerade_. Don't worry; it'll all tie together in the end. I hope.

* * *

**Mai-HiME: Found Objects**

**Chapter 1**

**Found**

Yumemiya Arika just couldn't stop smiling. She tore up the cobblestone paths of Fuuka Gakuen, exclaiming all the way. It was to be her first autumn at school and it seemed the very trees vied to show forth their bounty.

Rich mahogany gave way to burnt sienna, ochre and amber, while even evergreens added to the riot of color.

"It's all so pretty!" she said cried breathlessly, twirling to take it all in.

"Wait up Arika-chan," called her friend and roommate Erstin Ho. The blonde girl hurried to stop her friend's spinning as several other students (mostly male) were getting a good look at some panties.

"Get lost, perverts!" Arika fumed, her hair standing on end. "Sorry Ers-chan. I still can't get used to how short the high school uniform skirts are."

"Then maybe you'd do better with trousers," a voice wryly noted.

"You're mean, Nina-chan!" Arika pouted to her approaching roommate.

"You've been in high school for a month now," Nina Wang chastened her friend as she scowled prettily (for if anyone could look pretty with a scowl, it was Nina). "At least try to act more mature. And don't go around shamelessly flashing your sempai."

"Well, excuse me for not being a genius and skipping a grade like you." Arika retorted as she fell into step with the others.

"Maturity isn't just intelligence," Nina continued loftily. "It's also about attitude and grace."

"Really?" the brown-haired girl feigned interest as she sidled up to her companion, extended a finger to her ribs and…

"Aaah!"

Time stopped as dozens of nearby students stopped to stare at the rumored prodigy who was inexplicably gripping her sides while blushing furiously.

"A-RI-KA!"

"You should be more mature, Nina-chan!" Arika called as she raced away from her impending doom.

Nina Wang gave chase, fuming all the way. Meanwhile, Erstin followed the two with an unabashed smile on her face. She new that no matter how annoyed Arika made Nina, the brunette just couldn't stay angry at her bubbly roommate. Even Erstin, who'd know her much longer, had noticed the change. Nina, who was always so stoic, had begun having such beautiful facial expressions. One might even call them cute, if Nina weren't in the room.

Nina continued running after Arika, vaguely wondering if this was what the other wanted all along. If she'd been aware of herself, Nina Wang, honor student and prodigy who'd entered high school early, would never be seen running along sidewalks on campus.

"You're falling behind Nina-chan!"

Nina felt a tentative smile tug at her lips. _That idiot…_

"Arika, look out!"

Turning at the last moment, Arika ran headlong into something soft, yet unyielding. The feel of fabric in her hands told her it was a person and position of certain parts told her it was most likely an adult.

_A teacher?_

The adult deftly deflected the force of Arika's impact, pirouetting gracefully to avoid spilling them both to the ground.

"Are you all right?" A sweet voice called to her.

Arika opened her eyes and looked up into tranquil green eyes. Words failed Arika as she was captured by the moment. _Who _IS _she?_

"Are you hurt? Do you want to go to Youko-sensei?"

Arika couldn't decide what she liked more about this concerned face so close to her own. The sea-green eyes, the pastel-pink hair or those perfect lips through which the angel's voice issued.

Her mind still unable to slip back into gear, Arika uttered the only thing that came to mind.

"You're too pretty to be a teacher."

The eyes widened a bit at this, but never lost that composure.

"That's the first time I've heard that," the woman said. She sounded a bit bewildered but not at all upset. "Though it's true that I'm an administrator and not a teacher. Mind letting go now?"

Horrified, Arika realized she'd been clinging to the beautiful woman during their entire encounter. She hurriedly bowed in apology. "I'm sorry for running into you!"

"That's quite all right," the older woman replied graciously. "Please remember to always look out for pedestrians. By the way, may I have your name?"

"Oh! It's Arika. Yumemiya Arika." The girl bowed sharply again. Now that she had a better look at the woman she nearly bulldozed, Arika saw that she was wearing an expensive looking business suit of dark blue with a sensible skirt and smart-looking pumps.

"I am Himeno Fumi, director of this school," she introduced herself.

"Eh?!" Arika felt all of the blood rush from her face. She'd almost killed the most important person at school. "I-I'm sorry…"

Noticing the girl's knees wobbling, Fumi quickly caught the poor thing and steadied her. "Are you sure you don't need Youko-sensei?"

"I'll be fine," Arika chirped. Honestly, being this close to the director so soon was not helping quell her fluttering stomach. "Um, thank you. I'll be careful from now on."

Arika noticed that she was clinging to the woman again (and noticing some curves the younger girl could only dream of developing) she took a hasty step back and bowed once again.

"Well, I'm glad you're doing better," Fumi's charming smile put her at ease. "Please enjoy your school day." Arika's heart sank as the director turned to go.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I'm holding a costume ball at the Director's Residence, Sunday. I hope you will attend."

Arika could only nod dumbly as Fumi turned to leave. She continued staring as the director's retreating figure disappeared into the admin building. She even failed to notice a slight punch in the shoulder or a hand passing before her eyes.

"Arika-chan's totally mesmerized," Erstin said, poking at her friend.

"I can't believe how rude she was to the director," Nina frowned.

"Don't worry, it looked like they really hit it off," Erstin replied. "Arika-chan has a way of making people like her."

"Amazing," Arika exclaimed wistfully. "I always read about it in novels but I never thought it would really happen. It's a destined meeting!"

"Honestly!' Nina huffed. "You really are an idiot."

Back in her top-floor office, Himeno Fumi worked at her computer. Her face felt so strange. The matronly smile she reserved for greeting students had disappeared, replaced with a truly amused grin. Had meeting that one, odd girl done this?

"Such a delightfully unexpected girl," she laughed softly. How long had it been since she'd done that?

A gold gleam caught Fumi's eye and all mirth vanished. Kazahana Mashiro's eternally frozen smile shone to her from the photograph. Fumi felt tears leak from her eyes, roll down her cheeks and puddle on her desk.

"I'm sorry."


	3. Chapter 2: Chosen

Mai-HiME and Mai-Otome are the property of Sunrise and Bandai. This is a work of parody and I gain no profit from it.

**Author's Note: **_Parts of this story take place during the same timeline of my previous stories; **Loose Threads** and __**Masquerade**. Don't worry; it'll all tie together in the end. I hope._

**Mai-HiME: Found Objects**

**Chapter 2**

**Chosen**

Light streamed through the windows of the top floor office. The morning had come strong to Fuuka Gakuen. Academy director, Himeno Fumi was early, busily doing nothing. It was true that the much anticipated costume ball was only a day away, yet her assistants were taking care of the details. All that Fumi could do was read through the reports piling up on her desk.

One such report was from the Suzushiro Group's private security wing. Despite appearances, the security agents were discreet, highly trained, professionals. Agents had apprehended a subject seen lurking near the girls' dormitory. However, upon interrogation, the suspect claimed no memory of his activities. A further toxicology report confirmed that his blood was saturated with CGH-40, a drug known to kill memory centers in the brain.

With a heavy sigh, Fumi closed the report and called in her assistant.

"Mifuyu-san," she said to the conservatively dressed young woman. "Please take a letter:

"To Sugiura Midori-san.

"My deepest apologies for interrupting your tenure at university…"

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Ers-chan?" asked Yumemiya Arika. 

"It's absolutely you," her friend and roommate, Erstin Ho said from somewhere behind her. "You'll knock 'em dead at the costume ball!"

Arika tried in vain to glimpse her friend fiddling with the ribbon bow behind her. Erstin had found the unique outfit in a shoujo manga magazine and had deemed it perfect for Arika's "champion of justice" theme. The curious outfit was a one-piece coral dress with a ridiculously short, pleated skirt. And it was topped off with a completely vestigial white apron with wing-like ruffles at the shoulders. Complete with crème-colored knee socks, the thing looked like an otaku's wet dream.

"What are you two doing?" came Nina Wang's bemused voice. She poked her head out of the shared washroom.

"Ers-chan's helping me out for the costume ball," Arika pronounced. "She found this pattern in a magazine, though I'm not so sure about the socks."

"They're absolutely necessary," Erstin replied as she adjusted the hem. "Arika-chan isn't very big up top, but she has very shapely legs. Don't you think, Nina-chan?"

"I-I'm not interested in those kinds of things!" Nina stammered, her cheeks turning an interesting shade of pink. "Anyway, I'm on my way out."

"You're going to meet Yukino Kaicho-sama at _this_ hour?" Arika inquired, trying hard not to squirm.

"It's just student council business!" The brunette's face turned an alarming red.

"Isn't it a little late to be meeting at school?" Erstin giggled.

Nina exited the washroom, dressed in blue jeans and a purple wide collared blouse. While the clothes were casual, the young prodigy's hair was finely coiffed; her lips wore lightest blush of pink rose.

"We're just meeting at the café…" Nina's eyes widened as the other girls stared at her. "Um…anyway, I'll eat something there so don't hold dinner for me!"

Nina hurried from the ensuing inquisition leaving her roommates to their costume play and speculations.

"She's so easy!" Erstin laughed as she finished tying Arika's bow. She stepped back to inspect her work. "The director won't know what hit her!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Arika sniffed.

"Ha! Half the school saw you glomping her the other day!"

"I wasn't glomping!" Arika protested. "I just…didn't want to let go right away."

The blonde girl only laughed the more as she helped Arika out of the elaborate costume. Clad only in her underthings, Arika turned to her friend, her eyes suddenly very serious.

"Ne, Ers-chan," Arika haltingly began. "I know we always tease Nina-chan about it, but…would it be so bad if I liked the Director...that way?"

Erstin suddenly let Arika go; spinning the girl around to face her. The brown-haired girl's eyes were downcast. Her expression was grave.

"Arika-chan," Erstin began. "Are you serious?"

Arika could only nod. "I know it's stupid for me to feel this way over someone I've just met but," she paused with a far-away look in her eyes. "Something about her makes me feel warm, and a little lonely. I guess I just want to know her better."

The blonde girl let out a heavy sigh and took Arika's hands in her own. "If you're really serious about this, I can only be proud of you. You're brave Arika-chan. You see who you want to be with and you jump in with both feet. If it were me…If it were me, I'd probably wait until it was too late to do anything."

"Ers-chan," Arika looked upon her friend with concern. "You like someone, don't you?"

Erstin Ho only gave one of her trademark shy smiles in reply.

"Come one, tell me!" Arika pouted. She suddenly spun and grabbed her friend about the waist, wrestling her to the near bed. "I'm not letting go until you give me a name."

"But what if the person I like is you" Erstin said slyly. "You'd be falling right into my trap."

"Ers-chan!" Arika gasped, her suddenly reddened face scant inches from her roommate's. She felt an adventurous hand creep up her neck and twine with her ponytails.

Erstin pulled her quarry down until her lips were a tantalizing breath away from Arika's ear.

"Just kidding."

Arika flounced away from her roommate, her brain desperately trying to decide between being flustered or angry while Erstin had a hearty laugh. She finally managed to split the difference and pouted at the edge of the bed.

Erstin got control of her laughing long enough to hug her friend from behind. Arika refused to look at her.

"Obaa-chan told me you should never to confess to someone unless you really mean it," she huffed.

"Well I love you, Arika-chan," the blonde girl said quietly. "And that's my first time telling anyone that."

"I love you too Ers-chan," Arika finally smiled back. She received a kiss on the cheek, far back next to her ear.

"If only all confessions were this easy," Erstin said morosely.

"If only they were," Arika agreed.

* * *

The café was a favored student hang-out. From friends meeting up before a movie, to a couple sharing sweets and stolen kisses, the _Linden Baum _was usually filled to the brim with Fuuka Gakuen regulars; which managed to give Nina Wang pause as she waited outside the entrance. 

Inside, a group of students (mostly female) all but surrounded a corner booth occupied by a lone girl. Though she was dressed in casual clothes—a simple, dark blouse with a conservative-length skirt—this woman exuded an air of authority. One might be put-off by her mousey brown hair, freckles and horn-rimmed glasses. However no one who'd ever spoken to her could deny the presence of one Kikikawa Yukino; Fuuka Gakuen's beloved Student Council President.

As Nina watched, Yukino deftly answered each of the dozen or so questions the throng threw her way. One-by-one, the crowd thinned, as each inquisitor seemed satisfied with her replies. Never once did she frown, fidget or show any other sign of impatience.

Nina felt a flush crawling to her cheeks as she wandered if she (of the ever straight forward manner) could ever learn to be that diplomatic. The dark-haired girl entered the café, heading straight for the council official.

Yukino smiled upon recognizing the familiar face (and admittedly familiar hair-style) and greeted her _kouhai_ with a warm handshake.

"I'm sorry I had to call you out after-hours like this," she said amiably. "I hope dinner is enough of an apology."

"I'm just glad I can be of help to you…to the council," Nina covered quickly.

"Oh, my," Yukino said, noting Nina's outfit. "Were you planning on going out after this? We can skip dinner if you'd like?"

"NO!" Nina exclaimed, drawing the attention of several diners. "I don't have any plans…besides this."

"Then please take a seat," Yukino smiled, quickly turning the younger girl's legs to jelly. "I've already ordered tea, so we can go over the details for the festival while we wait."

As they worked, Nina was once again taken aback by Kikukawa Yukino. While unassuming at first, anyone who spoke with the president at length would find her brilliant. However, she never brandished her intelligence, nor did she talk down to others. When she heard a good idea she acknowledged it and the person who gave it. But this was why everyone else admired her.

"Nina-san, is something the matter?"

Nina broke out of her reverie to find Yukino concern. "Um…I-I think we should also ask the karaoke lounge for a donation since so many of our students go there after school."

"An excellent idea, Nina-san," Yukino beamed at her.

The true reason Nina liked and admired Kikukawa Yukino was when a certain gifted girl had skipped her last year of middle school; she was lonely in a class that mainly ignored her. While Nina's classmates seemed like good people, none of them seemed willing to deal with the child genius. That is until, one day a member of the Student Council's Executive Committee, asked young Nina Wang to help with her work.

She hadn't tried flattery, bullying or pulling rank. Kikukawa Yukino had simply told Nina Wang that she need her help. Yukino appreciated Nina's help and advice; always guiding the younger girl when she needed a hand. So, when she ran for council president, Nina worked diligently to make Yukino's campaign, run cleanly and efficiently.

That she had ulterior motive to help had never come up, but perhaps now she could…

"Kaichou-sama," Nina began.

"It's just Yukino," the bespectacled girl lightly reproved. "We're classmates after all."

""Yukino-_sama_," Nina amended. The older girl let it go with a soft sigh. "Are you going to the Director's costume ball?'

"Of course," Yukino surprised her with a wistful smile. "Even though it's a part of my duties to attend events like this, I'm really looking forward to it. It sounds silly but, I've always believed that the act of wearing masks allows us discard the masks we wear everyday; even if it's just for one evening."

Nina's mouth hung agape. _Was that an invitation? _Before her brain could catch up with the racing heart, Nina plunged ahead.

"I-If you're not going with anyone, would you like to-"

"Yukino-ONEE-SAMA!"

That jarring, shrill note broke Nina's train of thought and froze several other conversations at once. All eyes turned to several bespectacled youths, who materialized at _Linden Baum's_ entrance. Nina could have sworn that Yukino's left eye was twitching. The only sign of wear on her cool reserve.

Like a well-organized, fanatical mob, the Kikukawa Yukino Fan Club (Fuuka Chapter) had arrived.

* * *

Anticipation and trepidation were having a battle to the death and Yumemiya Arika was afraid that the latter was winning. As she stood outside the Director's Residence—an imposing Western-style mansion—she felt her resolve falter. As she watched the school's director, Himeno Fumi happily greet her guests, Arika began to second-guess her reasons for coming. 

Happily dreaming of speaking with the director and actually _doing_ it were very different things.

_I should just go. It was stupid to think I could do this. _

"Good evening, Yumemiya-san."

Arika looked up into a pair of sparkling jade eyes gazing back at her. Apparently, while her brain was busy agonizing, her feet had simply followed its last coherent command and sent her straight to Fumi's doorstep.

"Good evening, Director Himeno," Arika managed. Fumi looked amazing in her gothic maid's uniform and black wig. Even though the costume looked quite uncomfortable, Fumi seemed more relaxed in this than her normal business attire.

"That costume is absolutely darling," Fumi said. "Did you make it yourself?"

"Uhh...my...friend helped," Arika could feel her knees giving way under the pressure of Fumi's gaze. _Keep it together! You want her to think you're some kind of weirdo? Then stop staring! She's just so beautiful. Oh my God, she knows I'm staring! SAY SOMETHING, YOU IDIOT! _

"You're even prettier than when I first saw you!" Arika clamped both hands over her mouth, wishing she could just fall into a hole. Now everyone was staring at her; including Fumi.

"Won't you come in?" The director smiled gently and held her hand out to rescue the floundering girl. Arika gratefully took it. Through the dizzy haze, Arika felt herself being led inside, past throngs of reveling youths, and up a flight of stairs to a much quieter room.

"Please wait here," Fumi's musical voice called to her. Arika would have gladly waited through the next millennium just to hear that voice again. But, what was this room?

It was long a slim, two stories high with chandeliers and a large fireplace. However the dominating feature was a bank of wall-sized windows which opened to a veranda with a view of Fuuka Gakuen's campus.

"I'm afraid it's a bit too chilly to be out on the veranda this evening," Fumi said, startling Arika. The former maid entered, followed by another maid pushing a laden cart. The girl, whom Fumi called Mifuyu, quickly laid out a silver tea service with cookies and sandwiches. Her work complete, the girl silently retreated.

"Forgive me for being so forward but you looked like you could do with some refreshment," Fumi observed as she began pouring the fragrant, red tea.

"It's just a bit overwhelming," Arika blushed. "I wasn't expecting it to be this…big."

"This isn't really my style, but it came with the job," the director laughed. She expertly served Arika the tea with a small plate of cookies.

Arika thanked her and took a careful sip. "It's delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it," Fumi said. "It's been a while since I've made this tea for anyone-"

She broke off as she and the younger girl's hands touched over the cookie plate and she felt a tiny shock.

"There must be quite a static buildup with so many people here."

"Yeah, I felt it too," Arika said quickly.

"So, Yumemiya Arika. Tell me about yourself."

* * *

Sometime during the night, Himeno Fumi had lost her perception of time. She was aware that time was passing; as one who lives near the ocean is aware of the sound of crashing waves. However, the time's passing became mere background noise, like the party downstairs. She had become totally absorbed with her young charge. 

Yumemiya Arika, of the sparkling azure eyes, odd, twin ponytails and infectious smile, had somehow enchanted her. The girl's familiar manner, even with a school official, kept Fumi captivated.

So far, Fumi learned that Arika had grown up in the desert with her ecologist, grandmother. Even with such an isolated background, Arika was outgoing and gregarious; making friends easily. She was also quite athletic, since even with no training, the track team manager was courting her to join.

Aside from this, and her unrefined beauty, Arika also had quite an appetite. It was one the likes of which Fumi had only seen once before (and thankfully her aides told her, that little vacuum had made it an early evening).

The girl in question was absently pushing around the last sandwich on her plate, as if in deep thought.

"Fumi-san," (the director had long since dispensed with formalities). "Have you ever really liked someone?"

"That's an awfully personal question," Fumi's eyes widened a bit.

"Oh! I didn't mean anything by it!" Arika backpedaled in fright. "Just forget I said anything."

"No it's fine," Fumi soothed her. "It's just been a while. I liked someone very much once, but that's all ancient history now."

Arika wondered at the solemn note in Fumi's voice. "Do you think it's wrong to like someone so much, even if there's no chance of anything happening? Even if it's like you live in two different worlds?"

Arika's heart skipped several beats as Fumi took her hand and held it in her own. "It's never wrong to love someone," she said softly. "Because no matter what happens, there's always a chance, no matter if it's just a fool's chance, that they'll feel the same.

And then she saw the look in Arika's eyes.

_Oh my._

* * *

Nina had spent the evening frowning at her homework. After the fiasco at the café, she hadn't had the courage to face Yukino again. She'd been so close to asking if she could accompany her mentor to the ball, when that those psychopathic fan-girls had shown up asking the _very same thing!_

So, tonight, wounded pride and all, Nina vowed to at least see Yukino once, if only to bid her goodnight. Erstin meanwhile kept her company under the guise of re-organizing her notes. Even with the flimsy excuse, Nina was glad for the moral support. If anyone would stay by her side it would be her childhood friend.

The muted sound of footfalls and a familiar voice drifted from the dorm's hallway through the slightly ajar door. Nina resisted the urge to check her appearance in the mirror, as she'd done several times already. While she wasn't expecting much, she did want to leave an impression on the student council president.

She'd heard from Erstin that if one went to sleep with someone on their mind, they'd have dreams of that person. (If she found out Erstin had heard this particular nugget from one of Arika's grandmother's sayings, she probably would have scrapped the whole plan.)

As she crept out into the hallway, Nina found that her heartbeat had finally calmed. This was just the right course to take with Yukino. Step by step, she could slowly get closer to Yukino, and one day let her feelings be known.

Rounding that last corner, Nina saw a fairy tale.

* * *

_Just let her down easy._

Himeno Fumi was in no way vain, but she understood that she was quite beautiful .Therefore she was accustomed to a few ill-advised confessions in her tenure at Fuuka. While she appreciated the courage some students (and even a few faculty) exhibited in confessing to her, she'd never felt the need to accept. Not like she was feeling now.

"Arika-san, this is all very sudden." _Why are you stalling? Just tell her you can't accept her feelings and be done with it!_

Yet, somehow, as Fumi looked into that earnest face, she couldn't bear to break this girl's heart, no matter how gently. At some time between their first meeting and now, this strange, energetic girl had found a place in her heart. This was a heart, which Fumi thought had no more room or ability to care deeply for a single person.

"Please forgive me for lying before," she said aloud and smiled at Arika's bewildered look. "The person I cared for, I knew her quite recently. While I did love her it never went anywhere. I can't even say she felt the same about me.

"So, something like this is still far too soon for me. And I daresay it's far too soon for you as well."

"I...understand," Arika said, trying to hold back tears.

"But, if we could start as friends," Fumi added. "Who knows what might happen in the future?" _I'm making a huge mistake and I don't care!_

"I think I'd like that," Arika said. She failed to keep the tears for falling, but a most angelic smile was on her face.

Fumi later guiltily recalled that she could fall in love with that smile.

* * *

Erstin watched Nina's sleeping face. It was an old habit from when they were both in grammar school. She particularly liked her friend's sleeping face which was free from all the tension of the day and relaxed into natural beauty. However, this face was tracked with tears of pain. Nina, who had been so ready to greet Kikukawa Yukino, had come home a changed girl. 

Her face was slack and expressionless; her usually purposeful stride was traded in for a dragging step. When asked what had happened all Nina would say was, "I was too late. Too late from the very beginning."

With little else she could do, the blonde girl, laid her listless roommate down on her bed and snuggled close to her. Then, Nina began to cry. The sobs were stifled and quiet, but Erstin could feel each and every quake of her body. Nina _hated_ to be seen crying or doing anything else she considered to appear "weak."

Upon Arika's return, Erstin quickly shushed the girl (who was all smiles and giggles) so as not to disturb her friend's slumber. Even after Arika had finished her ablutions and drifted off to dream of academy directors, Erstin held Nina and watched.

Perhaps when she'd calmed down, she might share what had happened that night. But for right now, Erstin was content to give what comfort she could. She gently brushed back Nina's midnight blue hair and kissed her cheek.

"Sleep well, Nina-chan. And please dream of me."

* * *

_Author's Note_

_Sorry for the long wait. (Personal stuff) I hope to be a bit faster from now on. This chapter in particular was tough because it tried to take me in directions that just wouldn't work. I may return to it for some tweaking in the future, but for now, this is where we stand. _

_The next chapter will focus on more characters and detail the morning after the ball._

_Happy Reading!_

_Arca Jeth_


	4. Chapter 3: Sunrise

Mai-HiME and Mai-Otome are the property of Sunrise and Bandai. This is a work of parody and I gain no profit from it.

**Author's Note: **I made this chapter rather sticky sweet, because later…you'll find out.

**Mai-HiME: Found Objects**

Chapter 3

Sunrise

Kikukawa Yukino's morning was filled with splendor. A stray movement in her bed jarred her from slumber. Yukino blindly fumbled for her spectacles upon her nightstand. With the glasses, her eyes focused and she could make out the familiar furnishings of her dorm room.

As student council president, Kikukawa was bequeathed a single room a few square feet larger than the others. Yukino had wallpapered the room in earth tones, which gave the rather stark space a welcoming feel. She eschewed having posters and photographs cluttering her walls. Instead, framed photos of friends and loved ones inhabited spaces on her dresser, nightstands and tables. A neat and orderly place (when she remembered to clean up), Yukino's room was a place where she could merely be herself.

Her work desk held her laptop, homework assignments and several piles of student council work in various states of completion. In all honesty, she could have delegated much of that to her subordinates, but the tedious tasks often allowed Yukino to ponder various other things.

For example the figure standing in her window. Bathed in light from the newly-risen sun, a definitely female body stood in front of the window looking out. Even groggy from just waking up, Kikukawa Yukino could always recognize the shape of her beloved, Suzushiro Haruka.

While her reputation around school was of a prude and an ice queen (she'd shot down dozens of proposals; some rather vociferously), her former classmates would be shocked to find that Haruka preferred to walk around nude when alone. Yukino had been particularly shocked (and secretly pleased) when she'd seen it first-hand. As brash and outspoken as Haruka was, she was pointedly sensitive about her body, particularly her rather impressive bust line. Yukino, on the other hand was delighted to look upon her love this way.

Haruka's body was a living contrast; hard and soft. Her shapely body was exquisitely toned, firm stomach muscles sharply defined in the morning light. The very feminine curve of her backside and ample bosom stirred something deep inside Yukino. She longed for the previous night when she'd tasted of that beauty again and again.

Yukino loved the way Haruka's muscled legs rippled as she moved. With her long mane of blonde hair unkempt and cascading past her shoulders, she looked every bit the fierce lioness, patrolling her territory. Her Haruka was like a goddess. _Her Haruka._

A low moan of longing escaped Yukino's lips, alerting her lover who quickly grabbed a nearby bathrobe to cover herself. Unfortunately, Yukino's bathrobe was much too slight and barely contained Haruka's figure. She took a seat on the bed next to Yukino on the bed and looked upon her with amethyst eyes.

"Good morning," she said sheepishly. "I didn't notice you were awake."

"I didn't want you to notice," Yukino replied shame-faced. "Why do you always hide like that?"

"I'm not as confident as I pretend to be," Haruka replied with little shame.

"I don't see why. You have an amazing body; only..."

"What?" Haruka prompted.

"You don't have to push yourself so hard." Yukino replied carefully.

"I just want to be able to protect you is all," Haruka said finally. "I don't mind looking foolish or anything, but I never want to be too weak to protect you."

"Haruka-chan, you always take care of me," Yukino answered. "But, I wish you'd take better care of yourself."

"But I am," Haruka protested, "because you're the other part of me."

"Which part?" Yukino asked as she playfully poked her girlfriend.

"The part that matters most," the blonde woman smiled. She placed her girlfriend's hand on her breast, right above her heart.

* * *

A stray sunbeam found its way inside the room. Out maneuvering the drapes, it crept through the room until it alighted on a set of beds, nearly blinding Erstin Ho. Still a bit groggy from her nearly-sleepless night, Erstin took a moment to recognize her surroundings. And, of course, why she had her arms wrapped about the warm, sleeping form of Nina Wàng.

The blonde girl would deny it if asked directly, but this was the Nina she liked best. Nina slept with reckless abandon, her arm thrown back over her head, her midnight-blue hair spilled carelessly over the pillow. To Erstin, she looked like some noble woman from a fairytale who had fainted away.

A mischievous grin on her face, Erstin slowly reached out and tickled Nina's unprotected ear. Nina's body twisted with feline grace as a low purr escaped the back of her throat.

After the cold thrill running up and down her spine had worn off, Erstin allowed herself to breath again. No matter how much she'd like to stay like this, she couldn't allow Nina to sleep all day. After a few gentle nudges Nina came blearily awake. She quickly looked about herself, clutching the sheets to her bosom, eying everything suspiciously. Though a sharp pang pierced her heart, Erstin knew better than to take her behavior personally. It was just Nina's way to be on guard like this.

"You finally woke up," she said aloud. I thought you'd sleep all day."

"I'm fine," Nina said quickly as she went about gathering herself. "I'm sorry for last night. I got so emotional and imposed on you. Thanks for…you know."

"It's no problem at all, Nina-chan," Erstin gave her a cheerful smile. "Friends should depend on each other once in a while." She hated the little wince her friend gave as she said this.

"You can have the washroom first, Ers. I'll get breakfast started." Nina got up and immediately began arranging the bed clothes. Her normal, efficient manner grated on Erstin, who hated to see her friend suffering.

For suffer, Nina did. That fey smile of hers was brittle at the edges and the cracks were starting to show.

"Nina-chan," Erstin began slowly. "If there's anything you want to talk about, just know that I'm willing to listen."

At this Nina gently took Erstin's hand into both of hers, and smiled (this time for real). "I know. Could you just give me a bit more time?"

Erstin nodded solemnly; pleased that her friend was at least willing to acknowledge her pain.

"Hey, where's that annoying girl?" Nina asked, looking for the third roommate.

Erstin made an alarming, strangled sound in the back of her throat. "She's…out."

Nina, alert to her friend's seeming distress, came to her side. Erstin refused to meet her gaze.

"What is it Ers?"

"Arika-chan told me she's meeting Director Fumi. For breakfast."

* * *

To say Fuuka Gakuen's Home Economics lab was large would be an immense understatement. The lab kitchens could easily swallow other schools whole. Lines of cook tops, preparation tables and racks of utensils all faced a stage-like teacher's station, complete with projection display screen.

Within this cavernous space, a few early students worked at perfecting recipes for class, club activities or even sweethearts. Oblivious to their toils, a curious duo, enjoyed an early morning cooking lesson.

At least that was what Himeno Fumi told herself. Had she the courage to admit what this meeting really was (a date), perhaps, she wouldn't have been nervously looking about for eavesdroppers.

"...the crepes?"

"I beg your pardon," Fumi regarded the girl to her left.

"Isn't it time to turn the crepes?" Yumemiya Arika, she of the luminous, blue eyes and heart-stopping smile asked.

"Of course," Fumi regained her composure. She reminded herself not to look into that face for too long or too often. It was far too dangerous. "The most important part about cooking crepes is to always keep the pan above the flame."

Arika watched with a rapt expression, though truthfully, her attention was not on the food, but the director's stunning face. Even clad in an apron, her pastel pink hair bound in a kerchief, Himeno Fumi was the most beautiful woman Arika had ever encountered. The previous evening, the director had been appalled at Arika's rather abysmal cooking grades and suggested an impromptu lesson.

Clad in matching apron and kerchief, Arika basked in the warmth of Fumi's presence. As awesome an administrator as the older woman was, she seemed so much more at peace and happy when doing something domestic.

"Food that you've prepared yourself always tastes better," Fumi observed as Arika added fruit to the crepe; strawberries this time. "Of course food tastes the best when you're cooking for someone you..."

The last went unsaid as Fumi's eyes clouded a bit. A light pink colored her cheeks. While they'd both agreed that their relationship should remain a "just friends" affair, she seriously worried that keeping her distance would be near impossible.

"These are really fresh," Arika chirped after biting into a strawberry. "Here, taste." She unceremoniously popped the remaining fruit into Fumi's unguarded mouth.

It took a few moments and Fumi's shocked expression for Arika to realize that her attempt to break the awkward silence had backfired horribly.

"I am so sorry!" Arika bowed repeatedly and made to leave the poor woman in peace. As she prepared to flee, Fumi placed a gentle, yet firm hand on her arm.

"You're right Arika-san. These are very fresh," Fumi picked up another strawberry, tasted it and placed the rest between her young friend's lips. "Shall we eat?"

Arika could only nod; of course after her heart did a few back flips in her chest. After plating the food, the pair sat at one of the tables, students used to display their wares. It was a simple affair with the fruit-filled crepes, eggs Florentine, scones with jam and the ubiquitous black tea with honey, lemon and cream.

"You were right," Arika said quietly as they ate.

"About what?" Fumi raised an amused eyebrow.

"The food tastes much better when you make it for..." _someone you like, _Arika didn't finish.

Fumi untied her kerchief, shaking her pink hair free. She slowly, deliberately reached across the table and placed her hand atop Arika's.

"It certainly does."

* * *

_It's late!_

_It's late and I don't care._

Tokiha Mai's morning usually began in the gray of pre-dawn as she prepared uniforms, breakfast and attempted to coax her roommate out of bed. However, today she was content to luxuriate in bed and attempt to regain her senses. The previous night had been her and Mikoto's first time together. Or more accurately, Mikoto having her way and Mai holding on for dear life.

The past evening's activities left Mai sore in places she hadn't known she could be sore in. But in a good way. Had she known the feral girl could be such an enthusiastic lover, she might have done a few stretches beforehand.

Mai giggled sensuously to herself. Bedroom acrobatics aside, Minagi Mikoto was well worth any aches or pains. Her light illuminated Mai's world and shown upon even the darkest recesses of her heart.

_I love you._

It had been so hard to speak those words and even harder to accept the terrible responsibility that came with them. Love is inconvenient. It is possessive, obsessive, and all consuming.

"And sometimes it makes a total mess of your kitchen," Mai said with a wry smile.

Mikoto moved about the dorm room's kitchenette, rummaging through carefully-arranged cabinets and laying waste to everything in her wake. Her rakish, dark hair unbound and clad in one of Mai's aprons, the girl was apparently attempting to cook...something. As worried as she was about the welfare of her spice rack (and whether she could actually eat whatever that was on the stove), Mai couldn't bear to interrupt. Mikoto just looked far too cute in that apron and nothing else. Mai felt a full-body blush coming on for thinking such naughty thoughts of her friend/roommate/lover. Yet, she believed Mikoto would forgive her.

"I love you," she whispered more to herself than Mikoto.

Mikoto, who had finally found the octopus flakes, whispered back; "I love you too."

* * *

Airports usually left Suzushiro Haruka with a headache. If it wasn't the sound of jets taking off and landing, the constant din of departure/arrival announcements, or the suspicious, grabby security personnel; it was the long-winded goodbyes. People routinely neglected their sickeningly tearful farewells until they were right at the gates, so that everyone could enjoy that awkward feeling.

Such as the ten minutes (and counting) tonsil exam one Fujino Shizuru was performing on her girlfriend, one Kuga Natsuki. With her tongue. Haruka glared at her watch, willing the hands to move faster. (Forgetting that this was a private charter flight, so the jet could hardly leave without them.)

The lovey-dovey couple eventually managed to disengage long enough for Haruka to bid Kuga farewell (strangely without shoving her tongue down her throat) and board the waiting jet. The Fujino Group aircraft was one of their smaller, regional craft, but finely appointed. The normal rows of sterile seats had been replaced with soft couches, hard-wood tables and a fully stocked bar. Haruka flopped down on the couch and fastened her safety belt. Shizuru managed a bit more grace in her landing across from her.

"I trust you had a pleasant visit, Suzushiro-san," the Kyoto native said.

"Of course," Haruka managed not to bristle. "Thank you for the use of your family's jet."

"Think nothing of it, Suzushiro-san," Shizuru smiled warmly.

Haruka managed not to grit her teeth. Truthfully, for the past year Fujino Shizuru had been nothing but exceedingly polite to her classmate. Some would say, she was trying to be friendly. The day Haruka moved into her dorm room at Tokyo University, Shizuru had been there: intruding on her life, inviting herself on study sessions, kidnapping Haruka to shopping trips and making a general nuisance of herself.

Though she hated to admit it, Shizuru was Haruka's closest companion at university. So, when the red-eyed woman heard her mention taking a commuter flight to Fuuka for the costume ball, she'd simply showed up at the airport and led Haruka to the private terminal.

"We'll be taking off momentarily," a voice broke in. Haruka looked up to see the smartly dressed flight attendant leaning over them.

"With a pretty girl like you tending to us, this should be a pleasant flight," Shizuru said, causing said girl to blush shyly. After serving them both some spring water she bowed quickly and hurried to her forward station.

"Don't you ever turn it off?" Haruka asked with an exasperated sigh. Honestly, she was pretty; although she wasn't too sure about the teal-green hair.

"If you pass a beautiful flower without taking time to notice, the gods will be angry with you," Shizuru drawled as the engines began to spin up.

"Sometimes I can't tell when you're joking," Haruka aid with a loud yawn. _Didn't get enough sleep last night._ Across from her, Shizuru was yawning behind her handkerchief.

_What the hell? The air...smells funny..._

As her eyes grew heavier, her sight fading, Haruka saw the flight attendant approaching, a peculiar gleam in her gray eyes. Others figures appeared behind her in the cabin as Haruka's vision went black.

"The target is down," she heard a male voice. "What do we do with the other? I see."

Very close by, Haruka heard the unmistakable sound of a pistol being cocked.

"Wait!" the flight attendant's voice exclaimed. "I think we can use use her."

"Ma'am, she's caused a lot of trouble in the past."

"It'll be on my authority then," the girl's voice was more firm.

"Did you get that?" The man's voice again. He seemed to be speaking on a phone or something. "All right, pack them both up. But remember this, ma'am, no matter who your mother is, if this one even blinks wrong I'll personally put one through the back of her skull."

_Who are these people?_

* * *

**Author's note: **Hi there! It's been a while, but I finally got my new computer and finished this chapter. I ended up with a lot of fluff, which I love, but then the plot had to rear its ugly head. I'll try to avoid any double suicides, but I can't guarantee anyone's life now. Things are going to get bumpy from here on out, so if you have any favorite characters please be forewarned.

Thanks once again for sticking with me and remember to support the R1 releases of these shows.

Thanks for reading!

::HUGS::

Arca Jeth


	5. Chapter 4: Awakening

Disclaimer: Mai-HiME and Mai-Otome and all non-original characters are the property of Sunrise and Bandai Visual. This is a work of parody and I gain no profit from it.

* * *

This place lay at the fulcrum of existence; that shadow realm which lies at the boundary between light and darkness. It was here that they all gathered, weary from their travails in the corporeal world. These who were called immortals, spirits, deities; gods.

It had no physical presence to speak of, without thought to drive it. Therefore, that place existed and did not exist all at once.

She had a thought.

And from the nothingness sprang a couch. Another thought and that couch became a plush divan, set upon an open gazebo and surrounded by a lush garden of tropical flowers. A trickle of a stream ran though this garden, spilling over a well-worn, rocky bed and into a lotus-filled pond. Sunlight was bidden from the newly-created sun and shown down upon the carpet of manicured grass.

She, who had thought and called this place into being had another thought and _she_ was called into being. Bone, muscle, nerve and sinew combined with flesh to become Woman. And she breathed her first breath. She was surprised to find that there was no fragrance to this garden. That is, until she thought again and the heady aroma of blossoms assailed her with a riot of colorful smells. She laughed at herself; a hollow sound in this place that was not, and tiny creatures appeared to populate this tiny world.

Another thought occurred to her, this time one that was not her own. Why did she separate herself? Only those who live and die in the other world feel the need to differentiate themselves into separate egos. Why create such a limited thing as a physical space?

She mused over the answer for eternity. When it came to her an instant later she was both shocked and relieved. Of course, _his_ presence was missing. That she would continue to think of that presence as male and individual was greatly important. Somehow, the one she was tasked to watch over had slipped away, perhaps while she was distracted; in thrall of the majesty of the shared consciousness. But, the memories trickled back. She had held back a tiny mote of her self-conscious, that minuscule part that said "I" instead of "we" in preparation, should he attempt something like this.

A feeling, not a thought surfaced from within. Not anger, for she had no more use for it; but sadness, deep sadness. For him to have forsaken eternity meant that his ambition had not disappeared, and it never would. She would meet him again on that other plane and this time would be the last.

With that thought, that created world began to crumble. The stream and adjacent pond dried up, while the flowers lost their petals and withered away. The gazebo and divan fell to shambles and rotted away while the grass became yellow, then brown and finally a dead gray. That false, female body aged a thousand years until the sagging skin fell from brittle bones and those finally became dust and blew away.

And she thought one last time; _I must return. _

**Mai-HiME: Found Objects**

**Chapter 4**

**_Awakening_**

For Yumemiya Arika, nothing was better than this moment. This moment of anticipation, when she waited, her feet secure in the blocks just before the starter pistol sounded. Every muscle was tensed and coiled, and anything could happen on the other end of that sound.

Upon the report of that pistol, Arika's legs launched her from the starting blocks, almost of their own accord. Powerful strides propelled her along the track, while her surroundings disappeared. All that existed was the sound of the wind in her ears; the grit of the track beneath her shoes, and the rapidly approaching finish line. That line came all too quickly and she was past. Arika's body slowed, that feeling of flying was lost as gravity regained its command of her body.

Arika and the other team members lightly struck the padded restraining wall at the end of the track. The lithe girl bent double, gulping huge lung-fulls of air. Sweat pasted the white-on-orange tracksuit to her body. A gentle hand on her back brought Arika back o reality.

"You forgot to breath again," a rather husky, yet feminine voice told her. Arika managed to look up and recognized the track team captain, one Ootani Hikari.

Ootani-senpai, or Hikari as she liked to be addressed, had the lean, long-limbed build of a true athlete. Her close-cropped hair was combed straight back except for a set of stubborn bangs which she was eternally brushing away from her left eye. Her teammates found her quite stern, but fair; always giving advice to her juniors.

"I'll remember next time, Senpai!" Arika chirped.

"Try to make your body remember it as well, and it's _Hikari_," the captain punctuated this with a good-natured thump to Arika's forehead. "You're the best natural runner among the first-years, but you won't last a whole meet if you don't learn control."

"I get it," the bubbly, younger girl nodded, "I'll try harder."

"See that you do," Hikari patted her kouhai's head. "That's it for practice. Do your cool-down and hit the showers. Study those tapes I gave you, tonight."

Arika bowed her thanks and rushed off to join her teammates' exercises. While practice was tiring, the promise of a hot shower and camaraderie kept them all in high spirits. As she headed back toward the locker area, Arika paused to gaze at the evening sky. The sun slowly slipped into the embrace of the horizon, staining the clouds a fiery-copper. That sky and that land met somewhere in the distance, where possibility and reality became one.

* * *

This feeling was familiar.

This feeling was Pain.

Flesh was burning from the fires above and flesh was cut and sheared off by the daggers below. But, there were no fires, only the sun, and there were no daggers, but there were blades, blades of grass. Yet, burn and cut they did, for the flesh had only just come to be. Eternities of searing pain became eons, then millennia, centuries, decades, hours...moments. Gradually, the flesh became accustomed to this alien environment, the pain gave way to a penetrating, dull ache. This ache permeated this flesh that had recently become Woman once again. Lungs that knew not breathing heaved to and expelled thick, viscous fluids from the mouth. Lungs heaved again, drawing in ragged gasps of the burning air here. The body spasmed again and again as it slowly learned the process of breathing. As this new being began to learn of her new body and environment, she found she could produce sound by drawing air across her newly-formed vocal chords. Yet, she knew not words, phrases or sentences. She could not fathom any language which could express her shock, horror and great sorrow to be separated from that ether and thrust blindly into this harsh new world. She abandoned all thought and language and gave in to the primal voice within.

* * *

Free from her toils at track practice, Yumemiya Arika decided to take the scenic route back to her dorm room. Outside Fuuka Gakuen's sports complex, the grass grew tall. While most of it had gone from golden to brown in this late season, Arika loved the swooshing and crunching sound her passage made through the blades. Her ecologist grandmother had taught her to love all aspects of nature, so while other saw "just another brown grass field," Arika saw the beauty and charm of living plants settling down before a long, winter slumber.

As she trekked through the field, Arika's mind wandered (as it was wont to do) to the new woman in her life. Her cheeks flushed to even _think _of her friend that way, yet no matter how she tried, she couldn't get over the feeling that they were actually dating. Himeno Fumi was worldly, mature and confident; all things which Arika aspired to be. That someone so beautiful and charming would take a personal interest in her made Arika's heart flutter. Just that morning, Fumi briefly touched her face; a light hand upon her cheek that sent the younger girl's pulse racing.

The very small, rational part of her brain warned Arika that this pseudo romance with the school director couldn't possibly go anywhere, but the naive, school girl within effectively tamped down such thoughts. She _would _confess her feelings to Fumi one day. But for now, Arika was content to enjoy the older woman's company.

It was then that she heard it. A harsh, piercing scream shattered the autumn silence, jarring Arika from her dreamy state. Though frightened, Arika found herself moving _towards_ the sound. The scream had broken off, resolving into an anguished, high-pitched wail. The sound tugged at Arika, propelling her forward; towards an improbable white shape in this field of brown and gray. Had she realized that she heard this sound not with her ears Arika might have understood why she was so compelled to come. Why she could never rest while that voice carried so much pain. She might have understood how she came to find a fallen angel that day.

* * *

Erstin Ho waited.

Her friend and roommate, Nina Wang had finished her class duties for the day and was finishing writing the day's log. So, Erstin waited. Nina, of the midnight-blue hair and golden-brown eyes and the almost-permanent frown. Nina, who still refused to tell her best friend what had hurt her so.

Erstin sighed as she watched her friend pause in her writing to ponder something. The pen gently touching those perfect, cherry lips. After a long moment, Nina nodded to herself and finished her notation. The blonde girl's heart gave a little lurch as her friend gathered her school bag and looked up to give an apologetic smile. Erstin indulged a bit as Nina approached; reveling in the poetry that her trim figure and dancer's legs made. In her private thoughts, Erstin, who was physically weak, was always jealous of her athletic roommates. Yet, seeing Nina in motion, that subtle feline grace she unconsciously displayed with every step filled her with awe.

"Ready to go?"

Erstin Ho only nodded her agreement, however, as they walked down the hallway she quickly threaded her through her friend's and clasped her hand. Nina's sharp intake of breath guaranteed that Erstin had her full attention. Usually the more physically affectionate of the pair, Erstin avoided such public displays as her friend was easily embarrassed. But, today was different.

"We need to talk," the blonde girl said, feeling Nina tense immediately. "Nina-chan, will you hear what I have to say?"

Nina Wang said nothing. However, she did not protest or pull away as she was led outside the building; Erstin never letting go of her except to change her shoes. She led her charge to a copse of trees where students would eat their lunches. Finally halted, Erstin looked up at her friend, her emerald eyes clouded.

"I wasn't going to say anything before. I thought I'd give you your privacy, but this is just too much!"

"Ers…" Nina was stricken by her friend's sudden boldness.

"You're doing it on your own," Erstin said. "I can see that you're suffering, but you never let me in. It's like you're not even Nina-chan anymore!"

"I'm not myself?" Nina barely whispered. Who had she been before this heartbreak? Was she the class oddity who had skipped a grade level because of her genius? Was she the girl who made her friend worry by keeping her emotions bottled up? Would she continue to let her friend suffer because of her own selfishness?

"You're strong Nina-chan, stronger than anyone I know," Erstin said as she stepped towards her friend. "But, you don't always have to be the strong one. If the weight of this is crushing you let me carry some of it; even if it's just for a little while."

Somehow, in all of her grief and self-pity Nina Wang, classic over-achiever and honor student had failed. She had failed to see that all of her accomplishments only happened because she was being supported quietly from behind. When she took the Fuuka Gakuen entrance exam (mainly to get out of her father's shadow), Erstin had quietly followed her.

Nina had marched forward her whole life. Her posture erect, her back rigid, she looked straight ahead.

"I know what you want, Ers. But, I just can't..."

She started as two arms encircled her waist. "Yes you can, Nina-chan," Erstin said into her ear. "Because I'm not giving you a choice. It's okay to fall apart once in a while, because I'll always catch you."

The blonde girl gently kissed her friend's cheek, not at all surprised to find it wet with tears. Nina's rigid back softened as she turned to face her friend. Sadness and relief warred for control of her expression. She settled the dispute with a small, shamefaced smile. "I'm as bad as Arika; forgetting something important like that."

"Just so you don't forget again," Erstin said as she held Nina close.

"Can we stay like this for a while?" Nina asked as she nuzzled Erstin's hair. "I...don't want anyone to see me like this." "No one but you."

Erstin nodded, her smile growing a bit wider.

* * *

Arika ran. Goaded by a compulsion she didn't understand, the brown-haired girl hurried across the Fuuka Gakuen grounds towards the Director's residence. At least she understood academically that she was running. Her legs were pumping, her sneaker-clad feet slapped against the cobblestone road. Sweat trickled down her brow and crisp, autumn wind whistled past her face. Yet, Yumemiya Arika felt no weight; not her own weight, nor the burden upon her back.

Wrapped in her team windbreaker, the Angel lay precariously on Arika's back. Arika—who usually thought as little as possible while running—couldn't ignore this creature's warm breath upon her neck, her delicate, white arms about her shoulders, and her otherwise very naked body pressed against her back.

_Who are you? _Arika silently asked this apparition given human form. She was shocked almost into a complete stop when the Angel opened one jade eye and regarded her. The athletic girl was touched by a massive wave of sadness, joy, fear, serenity...and something else she dare not even _think_ of lest she offend this heavenly creature.

"Is that who you are?"

In answer, the Angel closed her eye once again.

* * *

"It's not wrong for you to be happy."

"Pardon?" Himeno Fumi looked up from her orange pekoe tea and scones to the source of the rather impolite interjection.

"Forgive me Fumi-sama," said her assistant—and source of the interruption—Mifuyu. "But, it needed to be said. I can stay silent no longer."

"Mifuyu-san, what is this all about?" The academy director's voice darkened as she regarded her assistant. For her part, Mifuyu did drop her gaze. Her hands clutched at the starched, white apron of her black maid's uniform.

"Yumemiya Arika-chan," she said, noting the little start her mistress gave at that name. "What are your intentions towards her?"

"I...have none," Fumi said as casually brushed back her pastel pink hair. "We're just friends."

"I beg to differ, Fumi-sama," Mifuyu's expression darkened behind her glasses. She took a steadying breath, then plunged ahead. "I came into your service because I believed in your vision for this school. Not being an educator or an administrator, I just wanted to be of help to you in any capacity. I see now that whatever I did, I couldn't bring a light to your eyes, not like this girl. I think you've already known this for some time now."

"It's not that easy Mifuyu-san," Fumi carefully placed her teacup on a saucer. "Even if, Arika-chan is my...if I wanted to start a deeper relationship with her I couldn't. She's far too young. What would the board of directors say?"

"That's an excuse Fumi-sama," the assistant replied. "I don't mean to be indelicate, but starting a relationship with Arika-chan doesn't require anything...physical."

Fumi's eyes widened as she looked upon her suddenly-blushing assistant. "I admire that you prefer plain-speaking, but let's remember decorum in the tea room." The director smiled warmly at the normally stoic woman's discomfiture. "I'll admit that I find Arika-chan quite charming and lovely. When I'm with her I feel at peace, calm and anxious at the same time. I haven't felt this way since..."

"Since Mashiro-sama left," Mifuyu supplied for her floundering mistress. "It has been a year Fumi-sama. She's given you the chance to start your life over. Perhaps it's time to take that chance."

"Fumi-sama!" Before the director could parse an answer another maid burst into the tea room.

"Aya, what is the meaning of this?" Mifuyu demanded of the wild-eyed girl.

"Arika-chan is...Arika-chan is..."

"She's here?" The words had scarcely left Fumi's lips when she found herself on her feet, already fleeing the room and making for the entrance hall.

"B-but Fumi-sama!" The hapless maid hurried after her mistress, tears in her eyes.

Fumi, meanwhile had abandoned all sense of decorum and was bounding towards the entranceway as fast as her skirt and high heels allowed. Slowly...slowly, the ice which had crystallized around her heart was melting. It was all because of that one, odd girl. The same girl who had literally crashed into her life only days before. The same girl who awaited her in the entranceway; clad only in her track pants and a white sports bra.

The school director paused fractionally, taken aback by the girl's state of semi-undress. While she tried to ascertain the situation, Fumi's subconscious filed away just how toned and supple the athletic girl's figure was.

However, her attention was soon drawn to the curious bundle upon the smiling girl's back. A pair of thin, white arms emerged from that windbreaker and were wrapped about Arika's bare shoulders. As she moved forward with her burden, the windbreaker slipped further revealing a head all but curtained by pale lavender—almost silver—hair.

_No..._

"Fumi-sama?" Arika's bright eyes looked upon her friend's troubled face. However Fumi could only see that small, round face, those elfin features, those almost regal cheekbones peaking from beneath the hair.

_You can't be..._

Almost as if she heard, that face turned toward Fumi, and beneath those long lashes, the eyelids cracked open to reveal eyes the pale green of the ocean. Those serene pools, so clouded at first, focused and locked with Fumi's own. As darkness crowded the corners of the director's vision and her legs collapsed beneath her; Fumi's last coherent thought has of how she could have ever lived without those eyes upon her.

* * *

Author's Note:

First of all. Sorry for the (exceptionally long) delay in this chapter. While I had an idea for where I wanted the story to go, the words would not come. It was then that I realized that the story had to come on its own rather than be forced. (as evidenced by the first half of this chapter ^_^;) I found myself fascinated by Mashiro's journey and how someone who lives on a higher plain of existence could even comprehend corporeal life. I just hope I got a fraction of that into writing.

The next chapter will focus on Haruka and Shizuru (I knew you were wondering about them) and will come much sooner than the last. I was tempted to add the first part of that chapter here, but it would have severely shifted the focus. -_- I am of two minds about this story. One side of me is writing a nice, fluffy love story with a little drama and lots of snuggling. My other side is writing a potentially-violent suspense/mystery series. I'll try to keep the two from killing each other. ^_^

Please let me know if any of this makes sense.

::HUGS::

Arca Jeth


End file.
